Convert $\dfrac{152}{29}$ to a mixed number.
First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $152 \div 29 = {5}\ \text{ R } {7}$ So the improper fraction has $5$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${5} \times \dfrac{29}{29} = {\dfrac{145}{29}}$ This quotient $5$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $7$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{7}}{29}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${5}\ {\dfrac{7}{29}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{145}{29}} + {\dfrac{7}{29}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{152}{29}$.